


Makes us Human

by manicmea



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Photoshop, movie quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is making the most of a bad situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makes us Human

The quote is taken from The Matrix

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
